busorenkinfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexandria Powered
Alexandria Powered (パワード アレクサンドリア Pawādo Arekusandoria) is a former scientist of the Alchemist Army. She was the wife of Victor Powered and the mother of Victoria Powered. Her brain is the only part of her body that was left intact and has been cloned multiple times, each one contained inside rectangular containers, due to the incident involving the creation of the Black Kakugane. Appearance Before she was reduced to nothing more than a brain, Alexandria was a woman of average height. She had green eyes and blonde shoulder-length hair, similar to Tokiko Tsumura. She mainly wore a pink and purple dress along with a white apron. Personality Alexandria was a caring and polite woman being a very loving mother and wife. She was very interested in alchemy. She cared for Victor greatly as she went to any means necessary in order to revive him as she used a Black Kakugane to save his life, however after Victor's revival and subsequent rampage that killed her colleagues and fatally wounded her as a result of the corrupted power of the Black Kakugane she began to hate herself. Even in her disembodied state she was determined however to find a way to reverse the effects of Victor's Black Kakugane and return him into a human. She was somewhat generous as well as she gave Kazuki the choice to use her White Kakugane on himself or Victor. Inventions Being the former Assistant Section Chief of Philosopher's Stone research within the Alchemist Army and having lived over a hundred years Alexandria has invented many objects including: *'Black Kakugane': Alexandria was part of the team that created a prototype of the Philosopher's Stone, the infamous Black Kakugane. They converted the first three Kakugane to create three Black Kakugane. A person who activates one will undergo Victorization, transforming into the third type of being better known as a Victor. *'Sealed Black Kakugane': While she was trying to find the solution to reverse the effects of the Black Kakugane, she created a prototype by taking Black Kakugane III and sealed its power, turning it into an ordinary Kakugane. The resulting Kakugane even looked like a normal one specifically that of Kakugane LXX and could create a Buso Renkin just like a normal one. However when the prototype came into close proximity with Black Kakugane I, the outer seal shattered and reactivated it as a Black Kakugane. *'White Kakugane': After years of research, Alexandria managed to convert Black Kakugane II into a White Kakugane, a unique Kakugane that cancels out the negative energy of the Black Kakugane with it's own positive energy when implanted inside a Victorized person. *'Cloning Chamber': She managed to clone her brain multiple times and houses them inside box shaped containers. Each of the brains are kept together in a hexagonal shaped room located inside the Underground Searchlight. The chamber has also managed to keep her alive for over a hundred years and allows her to hear and speak to some degree. The room can also expand to reveal the White Kakugane stored inside. Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect: Alexandria had a vast knowledge of science and alchemy, having helped develop the Black Kakugane, she also managed to clone her brain several times over the years to further increase her intellect which allowed her to temporarily turn a Black Kakugane back into a regular Kakugane and eventually the White Kakugane. Buso Renkin Buso Renkin of the Helmet, Rurio Head (ルリオ ヘッド Rurio Heddo) Alexandria possesses Kakugane L which takes the form of an orange and metallic black helmet and cape (blue and white in the anime). The helmet has a glass face-plate which is partially covered by a hood and has knives at the end of the cape. *'Mental Control': The helmet is able to take over and control anyone who puts it on. It also seems to be able to force itself on a victim. The effectiveness of the control is determined on the level of synchronization of the wearer. When the synchronization is low, the target moves stiffly and the damage to the wearer is greater. It also allows Alexandria to read the wearer's brainwave patterns, thoughts and memories, unless the victim resists then the effect becomes weaker. *'Communication Device': The glass face-plate of the helmet is also Alexandria's main form of communication and is able to do so for brief periods by creating vibrations inside it. *'Cape Knives': It possesses several sharp points at the bottom of the cape which serve as its primary offensive weapon. Trivia *According to Nobuhiro Watsuki: **She likes her husband, daughter and alchemy. **She dislikes herself. **Her hobby is making meat pies. **Her special ability is being able to be like a mother to anyone. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Alchemist Warriors Category:Alchemist Army Category:Deceased